Melee
Melee is the act of getting down to business physically by using the butt of your weapon, your feet or your fists to teach your opponent a lesson that they will never forget, unless they find maths interesting enough to wipe out their memory.This works better if your Chuck Norris or Blacky. In the Halo series, you usually press B'' to melee by default on the console games, but Bungie was smoking shit, paper and cereal again resulting in Reach's melee button ''RB by default; this enraged the community. The Assassin and the Beats In Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo: Custom Edition which is actually just Halo fucking Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, you could kill someone by going in front of them and using that long thing to get your foes tomahawked, IN THA FACE! If you want to rock it out without anyone noticing, then keep your thumb close to the B'' button because when you see a noob standing still in the corner, sneak up to them and shove your Assault Rifle up their ass, hoping they will die of diabetes, if not, then get a kitchen knife and splatter the enemy's brain with it. Of course, switching into third person view, then stabbing someone with a knife may sound cool, but it is actually another reason why Halo Reach made creamy fanboys hate the game. The assassinations are sluggish sex scenes which do not provide boners at all, they depict a red guy and a blue guy, the red guy has no balls so he needs a knife to rape the blue guy, the red guy does not realise that it will kill the blue guy, but before the knife is inserted, some idiot called ''Danny Picket comes in with a rocket launcher, yoinks the red dude by killing the blue dude and then runs away, so that was the sad story of the dude who couldn't score a kid because he held on the'' B'' button, luckily, the shitstain that is called an Assassination can be avoided by tapping B, resulting in what should be the Assassination, the Beat Down, which got it's name from what should have been called Beat Down, the Pummel, which is what I did to your mother's ass last night. What not to melee *Flood (except in Halo 3 where they are bags of guts and liver because they will explode when you hit them) *Noobs *Hunters *Banshees *Scarabs (There is also an exception in Halo 3 and ODST because all you need to do is get in it and punch a pack of worms) What to melee *Grunts *Jackals *Brute backsides *Marine faces *Elite jaws of BLAARRHG *Your mom We apologise, that person was trying to make you look stupid, if you did that, your mom would abandon you *A noob who doesn't pay attention to his radar *The bitch that didn't make you a sandwich Gallery Reach_5709786_Medium.jpg|A noob's failed attempt at meleeing a Rooster, the latter was rushed to hospital after recieving severe elbow bites. OWWMYBALLZ.jpg| BrainTumor.jpg|Brain tumor! MAJORHAX.jpg|Still not enough to compete with the Death Stick! Waitingtobekilled.jpg|An idiotic Elite standing so still and so unaware, he might as well let the player kill him! BONK.jpg|BONK!!! Category:Shit people complain about Category:Douchebags Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Legendary Ending Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Assholes Category:Idiots Category:Cannon Fodder